


Are You Ever Going to Kiss Me?

by WritingSiren



Series: Maycury Week 2020 [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Frian, M/M, Maycury Week (Queen), Maycury Week 2020 (Queen), maycury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSiren/pseuds/WritingSiren
Summary: For Maycury Week: Day 2Prompt: "are you ever going to kiss me?"
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Series: Maycury Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882819
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Are You Ever Going to Kiss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here's Day 2 of Maycury Week!!
> 
> I loved drawing this~ You can also see it on [my Tumblr here!](https://sirenlovesqueen.tumblr.com/post/628064375502209024/maycury-week-day-2-prompt-are-you-ever-going-to)

**Freddie:** "So, Bri... Are you _ever_ going to kiss me~?" (or must I make the first move?)

 **Brian:** *mostly embarrased, but also curious*

Brian definitely wouldn't be the one to make the first move, I feel. So Freddie has to keep asking until he does lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Be on the lookout for day 3!! :D


End file.
